A Cure for Lethargy
by VintageOppression
Summary: Remus is tired and Sirius thinks he knows how he can help out his friend. Mindless Fluff. Slash. R/S


A Cure for Lethargy

Summary: Remus is sleepy and Sirius thinks he can help out his friend.

Rating: K+ - for really fluffy slash

Authors Note: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews to everyone who has review/favorited my stories. I really appreciate it. I apologize for not having updated in a while. This is something I found in my writing folder and thought I'd share with you while I put the final touches on my next story. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you like it!

* * *

Remus buried his face into the text before him. It was hardly 10 o'clock and he was already falling asleep. He groaned shifting so he could breathe. Of course it had been Sirius' fault – everything was Sirius' fault. The oblivious Black heir had decided to crawl into his bed after James divulged his plan to dye Sirius' hair pink, first to Peter then to Remus who dutifully exposed the plan to Sirius. And what thanks did he get? A night of Sirius stealing the blankets' and insisting that 'yes, my leg does have to be there!'

Remus felt his eyes drift close. He should be studying. He had a paper due on the translation of ancient runes in less than a week. But still he found himself falling asleep, there, in the middle of the library face-first in his text. And what was worse? He was still tingling from where Sirius' limbs had draped over his own. Remus, unlike most 14 year olds, had no idea why. He was just drifting off into a content sleep filled with beautiful grey eyes when the book he was so comfortably sleeping on was pulled out from under his head.

"Oy, Mooney, wake up!" Remus groaned, rubbing his forehead where it had smashed against the desk.

"Bugger off, James. Can't you see I'm studying?"

"Studying," James repeated. "Riiight," he drawled. "Anyways, are you coming?" Remus' head shot up so quickly the room spun. He opened his mouth to declare that 'no, he was most defiantly not cuming,' before blushing and rubbing his neck.

"Er, no?" James gaped at him in disbelief. "What am I not going to?"

"Practice, you git! You promised us you'd come." Remus yawned, stretching.

"I have a paper that I-,"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Be down in 15 or I'll let Sirius at you."

"Oh, very mature, James," he shouted as his friend walked away. Remus immediately regretted it as the rapid click-click of high heals approached his work table. He grabbed his books and was after James before he was kicked out of the library.

Remus yawned, trying to look through his ancient runes text as Peter clapped madly beside him.

"They can't hear you," Remus finally snipped. Peter ignored him and continued to cheer James on madly as though he was practicing for the next match himself. Suppressing another yawn Remus went back to his current reading material. If he was going to be forced into sitting outside in the cold he might as well be enjoying it. He was so observed in his reading that he didn't see Sirius until Sirius was on top of him, hugging him tightly.

"Moony! Did you see me? I was like – poosh- and then -," he gestured wildly. "It was awesome!" Remus could only gape at Sirius who had most defiantly tackled him to the bleachers and proceed to straddle him.

"You didn't see me, did you?" His lower lip began to tremble. Remus was familiar with this act, but still he felt a pang of guilt. "I finally master that triple flip and you don't eve see it! It's like you had your first kiss and I wasn't there for it!"

"Sirius, get off him, you prat. Can't you see you're suffocating the poor boy?" James teased.

"Plus, you wouldn't be there for his first kiss," Peter pointed out. Frowning, Sirius sat up only to hug Remus to him like the lycanthrope was some sort of surprisingly realistic rag doll.

"Yes, I would," he quipped to Peter. "And I'm not suffocating him, am I, Moony?"

"Can't – breathe," Remus gasped as Sirius cuddled him closer, smiling contentedly.

"See? He's fine."

"Let him go, Sirius, you're scaring Peter." James sighed. Honestly, what strange friends he had.

"I'm not scared!" James perked an eyebrow at the ashen boy beside him.

"Riiight," James drawled. Sirius abruptly let go of the lycanthrope, as a result of which Remus fell backwards on the bleachers.

"Knock it off, James! You know I hate it when you say that."

"What?" James feigned innocence.

"I love your parents, but I sill hate them for taking you to Texas over the summer."

"Mate," Peter said softly.

"What," James and Sirius both screamed at once.

"I think you broke Remus." They turned to see their lycanthropic friend stuck between two seats, rubbing the back of his head, looking dazed.

"I'm 'right," he muttered, trying to smother another yawn. James opened his mouth to respond with his favorite come back but a pointed glare from Sirius stopped him.

"Let's head in, I don't know about you but I'm cold and hungry." James nodded.

"Riiight." Seconds later Sirius was shoving his face in the snow.

Remus was dozing in front of the fire, attempting to read his favorite novel "The Three Musketeers." He was trying to decide which Musketeer Sirius was – possibly Porthos, with a touch of Athos' scathing wit. But it was all wrong. Remus wasn't D'Artagnan. He wasn't a hero. He wasn't entirely sure what he was – but valiant and dashing were not terms he would use.

"Oy, Mooney," Sirius said cheerfully into the chair beside his friend. Remus found himself squeezed between Sirius and the arm of the overstuffed Love Seat.

"You do realize these chairs were made for just one person?" Remus scolded him and Sirius just snickered.

"I think I have a solution to your problem."

"You've solved lycanthropy?" Remus chuckled lightly.

"Keep your voice down!" He yelled, looking around wildly for someone who might have heard them.

"Calm down, there's no one here." Sirius frowned.

"Still you have to be careful, Moons." He fidgeted slightly, a blush touching his cheeks. "Anyways, I think I have a solution to your problem."

"And what would my problem be?" Sirius took his friend's book, glancing through the pages.

"Why do you like this book so much, Moons?" Even Remus, as tired as he was, could tell that Sirius was nervous about something.

"I like the characters, the adventures, the dialogue – and what do you have a solution for?"

"What character is your favorite?"

"Sirius," Remus said with a sigh, bringing his friend back to reality.

"I think I have a solution to your sleepiness!"

"Eloquent, Sirius."

"Moons, don't look at me like that, I – I - Just – just close your eyes." Remus shot him a scathing look before complying. Seconds later his eyes flew open as Sirius kiss him. He held the pressure for several moments before drawing back.

"Moony?" Nothing.

"Moons?" Still nothing.

"Moony, please, say something." Sirius begged.

"You're right."

"'Bout what?"

"I'm not the least bit tired anymore." He smiled kissing Sirius again.

* * *

Just a bit of mindless, plotless fluff. Please review? It would be nice. And you're all nice people. XD Cheers!


End file.
